New Endings
by Adjustmybelt
Summary: The Mockingjay is in hiding, District 12 is gone and Panem is holding The 76th Hunger Games. Cinna is alive and forced to design for THG again and finds himself caring for Zaida Lancastor,  District 10's next female tribute. Cinna/Unknown Katniss/Peeta
1. Prologue

**WARNING**

**I do not own these characters. I do not own the plot. But. I have changed around Suzanne Collins idea a bit. Ok a lot. I love Cinna. He is my favorite character of the series and his death devastated me. I decided to make myself feel better by erasing that little detail completely and rewrite Mockingjay kind of. With Cinna's story with pieces of Katniss/Peeta. Maybe I'll even give Haymitch a laday.**

**I AM CHANGING A LOT OF THINGS IN THIS SO DON'T GET PISSED AND SEND ME HATE MAIL TALKING ABOUT HOW CINNA IS GAY OR HE'S TOO OLD OR THIS DETAIL IS WRONG OR BLAH BLAH BLAH. I am doing this for my own satisfactory :]**

**PS Cinna is 25 in my mind.**

**Now. Let the games begin... :]**

**PROLOGUE**

Katniss Everdeen; Girl on Fire, Mockingjay, Savior.

At this very moment I despise that child, for the war is not yet finished, and the Capital has decided to throw yet another Hunger Games.

The 76th Annual Hunger Games are being planned even though Katniss Everdeen and many others are in hiding.

My name is Zaida Lancastor. I am 18 years old. This had been my last Reaping, and my name has just been called.


	2. Chapter 1

**WARNING**

**I do not own these characters. Suzanne Collins does. Woo.**

**2 Weeks Earlier**

Cinna opens his eyes and is met with a stark white ceiling. Am I dead? He thinks to himself and tries to sit up but a leather strap his holding down his chest, arms and legs. He tries to control his now rapid breathing by counting to 10 and blinking. After a few moments, he closes his eyes tightly and sighs.

Katniss had been closed off from him by the glass when the beating had started. He remembers the hurt. The blow to his head, the kicks to his ribs. The hollow scream of his name behind glass.

When the memory closes, he suddenly becomes aware of the rose scent.

"Cinna, I am going to give you a choice here," He hears the familiar voice of President Snow to his left. He turns his eyes on him and knows he was looking at life or death.

Snow is sitting calmly, his stiff black suit fitted neatly and a single white rose is sticking from his breast pocket. The smell that Katniss had always complained about hits Cinna's nose and he recoils slightly. Snow raises a brow and Cinna sighs and faces him.

"Okay?" He asks, unsure. The lights were too bright. Too bright.

"Are you comfortable?" Snow asks, looking at the leather straps restraining him too tightly.

"Not really," Cinna replies between teeth. They were digging into his bruised ribs.

"Well that's quite unfortunate, I must say," Snow smoothes his hands over his thin thighs and unfolds his crossed legs and refolds them the other way. "I don't know how much you know about District 12 and what that little nuisance is planning," He begins and I know he is referring to Katniss. "But I am giving you the choice to either continue with your job as one of The Hunger Games' designers or you can be taken into custody."

"Where is she? What happened?" Cinna can't help but ask. His heart rate is speeding and he curses the machines that make it obvious.

"Now, now Cinna," Snow shakes his head. "You must be silent. I will allow the tape to play once you've made your decision. Although, I should probably mention that District 12 is no longer with us so you will be placed elsewhere." He smiles. "Of course you showed great talent in the last two games, we will place you in 4 or 10."

"And what will happen to me if I refuse?" He glares.

"Many possibilities," He smiles and Cinna cringes at the choice he was about to make. What else could he do? He had more of a chance to escape if he gives in and goes with Snow. If he doesn't he will die.

"Fine," He sighs.

"You will keep your job?"

"Yes," He spits.

"Good choice," He says and stands to leave. "Of course we will have to keep you under close surveillance. You are still under suspicion."

He stays silent as Snow leaves and two uniformed men come walking in. They lock a slim black bracelet on his wrist with a small red light on the inside. He felt like a criminal.

They turn on the small television that is sitting against the wall opposite of him and The 75th Hunger Games begins to play.

We stare at the screen in horror. With one district completely obliterated and the other almost as bad, the Capital has made the decision to hold another Hunger Games with only 11 districts participating.

The reaping is to be held one week from now. This will be my last Reaping, for I am 18 now. The last eligible age.

It is almost a relief, except for the fact that my name will be in the poll multiple times.

"Well," my father says and my eyes dart to gauge his reaction. All my siblings are underage so I am the only one to have part in the reaping. My mother died 2 years ago and I am the mother figure in this house now and if I am gone, my father would be helpless.

"Don't tell them," I say. "They'll worry." I am referring to my two siblings, Kenna, 3, and Liv, 9.

"What if you are picked?" He asks quietly.

"Then they can worry," I chuckle and he gets up to sit beside me. He puts his arms around me and I lean into my Father's side in comfort.

"You won't get picked. District 10 is big. They'res millions of names in there."

"Yeah," I nod in agreement and the bell sounds outside our small house.

"Well, I guess we should probably get to work," He stands and Leanne, the nanny comes out of her bedroom to fix breakfast for Ken and Liv before school starts. I begin to lace up my boots and pull on my coat. It is almost summer months, but the cold is still bitter.

I follow my father outside.

"Sissy!" Kenna squeals from the house and I smile, knowing she won't let me go anywhere. I run back to her and catch her when she jumps off the porch and into my arms.

She looks just like me and my mother. Big green eyes, tightly curled red mass on top of her head, and milky white skin.

"I'll be home later," I laugh and kiss her cheeks.

"Give Lala big hug for me!" She nods and I agree to hug her favorite white horse.

"Love you," I kiss her forehead and set her on the steps. "Be good for Lee," I point and she nods wildly before rushing inside.

My father is leading my horse from his stall when I reach him and he hands him off to me.

"Go ahead and exercise him for a bit," He instructs and I nod, taking Rojo to the round pen. His sleek black coat is soft while I run my hand down his back and tie him up.

He's about 3 years old and my best friend. I lose myself as I guide him around and he stops beside me and nudges my head with his own and I turn to him. He leans his snout to my forehead and I let a few of my worried tears fall. He knew I was scared.

On a trembling chuckle, I throw my arms around his large neck and close my eyes.

**The Reaping**

"Welcome all!" Gemma Kline waves at the camera with her bleach blond hair piled high on her head. All hosts are like this. Vibrant, clean, annoying. All around perfect Capital models. "This is the 76th Annual Hunger Games District 10 Reaping!" She winks and the last Hunger Games victor, Lodge, rolls his eyes.

The crowd of teens begin a murmur, but I stay silent as I watch with my up-tilted green eyes carefully and curiously.

"Silence!" She sings and the murmur falls. "Now, for the pull," She circles her wrist and lets the lights catch on her sparkling silver finger nails and pulls a name from the female pile.

I find myself with no breath coming from my lungs. I can't breathe. There are millions of names in that pile, and only a few are mine. There was no way that I, of everyone in this district was going to be-

"Zaida Lancastor!" My stomach drops and all my thoughts are thrown out a 15 story window.

I'm standing motionless for what seems like hours.

"Zaida!" A boy beside me snaps and pushes me forward. I trip at the unexpected gesture, but do not turn to scowl at my pusher. I straighten and very slowly make my way towards the stage.

Gemma's bright smile stabs into me and I swallow, walking up the steps, tripping a bit as well.

I stand beside her and she reaches into the male pile.

"Milo Cain!" The crowd stays silent as the 13 year old boy I recognize from the Cain farm hops up on the stage.

All I can focus on is my family as the closing words are said and the closing song breaks out over us. I, at this very moment, want to die before the Capital can do it for me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I am waiting in the Capital building for my family to say their goodbyes. This is one thing I somehow find myself not wanting to do. The goodbye is final. The signature at the end of a contract.

Or rather, my death certificate.

The walls are wood paneled and a painting of the President is staring down at me. This makes me uncomfortable. Even in this image, he has his stony, yet amused expression he has in the Games every year. That looks that makes you realize how much amusement he takes in Panem's tragedy.

I rip my gaze from him and stare hard at my cup of water sitting calmly on the coffee table. It's the only thing I can find in this dark room to keep me from crying.

When the water begins to ripple, I look up at the door in expectation.

Kenna runs in first, followed by Liv and Dad. She jumps into my lap and I clench my eyes, holding her tightly.

Liv crawls into my side and I hug them, tears finally leaking.

"You have to win Zaid!" Liv sobs and I say nothing. I wasn't going to lie to them. The only thing I can do is take care of animals and I have buried my hands in healing a few times. I wasn't a killer.

"Liv you have to be strong now," I say and she shakes her head. I glare and she looks down, nodding.

"How long will you be gone?" Kenna asks. I smile; glad she is so naive at this very moment.

"I don't know Sweets," I say and Liv leaves my side to take my Father's hand.

"Come home fast, kay?" She asks and I laugh, kissing her forehead and giving her one last squeeze before her and Liv leave the room with a guard.

I am alone with my Father now. This was the goodbye I didn't want to have to face. He was my best friend.

"You have to come home," Dad demands and I nod.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you will try! If you die you go down with one hell of a fight," He says and I look up into his eyes. I sob at the site of tears rushing down his cheeks and I immediately fling myself into his open arms. "Promise me." He states, brokenly.

"I promise." I whisper and he is then being pulled from my arms.

"I love you," He says and I only have time to yell it back before he is gone.

Cinna gets the name of his new Tribute the morning she is to arrive. He only has a few measurements and a head shot of the skinny red head. She is 18 years old and has 2 siblings, a father and her mother had died.

He could work with those big green eyes, he thinks to himself. District 10 is Livestock.

Livestock. Animals used for profit. He could only think of one thing.

Cinna smiles to himself and begins to sketch.

The train is slightly depressing as we ride into the Capital. Of course for the exception of our escort, who is happy all the time. They always are. Kind of an oxymoron considering the tragedy they were promoting. But then again, this is a celebration to the Capital. The death of those less fortunate brought entertainment; something to watch.

I'm not eating the dinner they provided me and neither is Milo, who is sitting to my right. The poor child hasn't talked since we left, although, I haven't done much talking myself. I peak over at him and I can see small tears running down his face slowly. If anyone notices, no one is saying anything.

Gemma is talking gaily with Lodge, who is nodding to keep her happy. I study him a moment. He was the same age as me when he won the Games about ten years ago so that made him 28. He has blond hair that is always cut short and tan skin, darker than his hair. Like most District 10 residences, he is physically in control. Not much fat is found on his visible flesh and I begin to wonder how he would help us. It's obvious he won the games before because of strength. From what I remember from that year, I saw him throwing a lot of punches and swinging heavy objects.

I decide I am getting slightly annoyed by Gemma's endless talking and interrupt her.

"So how do you plan on one of us winning?" I aim my question at Lodge and his gaze snaps to mine. He measures me up a bit and begins to glare. Obviously, he didn't have much hope for me.

"Well you're a bit skinny, and your hair is a bit too bright to blend. Any talents? Anything that can come in handy when you're about to_ die_?" He's close to hissing.

"If you count riding a horse and milking a cow talent, sure," I smile sweetly. He lets a smile crack and I can't help myself from doing the same.

"We'll work on the specifics later. Milo?" He asks the child beside me.

"I don't know," he whispers and slouches in his chair. I feel bad for him, he was small, lanky. The best chance he has is to hide.

"We'll figure something out," Lodge nods and I decide Lodge is kind of…cool.

"Well I-" Gemma begins, but I roll my eyes and stand, cutting her off.

"I'm going to bed," I state. "When will we be there?" I ask.

"Tomorrow morning. You have to be up at 6 to be prepped." She glares at me.

"Fine," I nod and head to my room I was sent to when we first got on the train. It was pretty extravagant compared to my room at home. It isn't very large, but the bedding is a soft, white down comforter and the pillows are large. Everything surrounding it looks expensive and I am careful not to break anything as I undress and sink into the pillows.

The world is empty to me as I drift into the dark.

Late afternoon the next day, after our arrival and I am settled in my new living quarters, I am informed that our first interview will be a week from now. In the meantime, we are to participate in the parade and the training. I am now afraid of the makeovers. In all the years I've been watching The Games; you see how the tributes look at their Reaping and then the parade. They are always so different and clean and…_raw_.

Gemma has me escorted to the lower level of the huge building we are living in, in just a robe after dinner and I am terrified.

I am sitting in a simple wooden chair while my new Prep Team surrounds me.

They tell me their names first. Agatha, Ezra, Lafe, and Oda. Lafe and Oda are twins. They both have purple hair and glitter on their lids. Agatha is very tall and slender with black eyes and white hair and Ezra is bald with golden tattoos feathering from the base of her neck to her forehead.

They seem odd, yet nice enough until they strip me from my robe and take the wax to me. Immediately I am in pain and trying not to scream from the pain. Oda seems to be trying to comfort me, but I have blocked out everything since they began.

When they strip me from my last hair, I am put into a bathtub filled with a green liquid. It smells of lime and mint and once I am submerged, bubbles form and shield my nakedness and I feel the pain being sucked from my pores.

Oda submerges my hair and begins washing it with a soap that burns my scalp and once it is rinsed, she puts in a creamy conditioner and brushes it out before wrapping my red curls in a towel.

I am still in the tub when they begin to leave.

"Cinna will be here in a moment," Ezra tells me and I sink deeper into the water.

Wasn't Cinna the name of Katniss's stylist? I suppose they would place him elsewhere since 12 isn't participating with us this year, but why 10? Why not 1 or 2? He was all Panem could talk about for the last two years with the designs with the fire-

_Fire. _

I don't have time to process this when he walks in. He is taller than I thought he would be and looks to be in his mid-twenties. His shoulders are wide in contrast to his hips and he seems a bit reserved. His dark brown hair isn't long, but it isn't short either. It pops a bit in contrast to his white skin and I take in his face. His jaw is strong, his eyes a striking green. He isn't wearing the gold eyeliner that I've seen on TV and although they are beautiful, his eyes are a bit sunken in.

We stare at each other a few minutes before he sets his notebooks down and pulls a chair up beside me.

"I'm Cinna," He says softly and holds out his hand for me to shake. I stare at it a minute before looking up at his face and blurting out my fear.

"You're not going to set me on fire are you?" I ask and he immediately erupts into a huge fit of laughter. For some reason, this triggers something. I don't know why, be it he is laughing when I am weeks away from my death, I am unable to see my family and/or everything I am surrounded by is foreign, but I begin to cry, all my emotions coming out in tears and I lift my hands to cover my face.

His laughing dies to a light chuckle as he touches my shoulder and kneels to my level.

"Hey, shh, it's okay, I promise I won't set you on fire," He says and I laugh a bit in my tears in lift my eyes to his. His grin drops and he just stares at me before ripping his gaze away and standing abruptly.

"You want to talk about it?" He asks and sits.

I wipe my tears away and stare into the green bubbles and shrug.

"I just miss my family so much, and I'm so scared," I sigh. "Nothing is normal here." He watches me carefully for a while before standing again and grabbing my robe.

"I was going to wait till the parade, but if you want, I can show you what you will be riding in on, I think you'll love it and it'll make you feel better." He holds it out to me.

I stand in agreement and he looks away from my nakedness while I cover myself and step out of the tub.

He leads me out of the room and to the elevator to bring me to the basement. We don't speak on the way there but when we arrive, I gasp a bit. Chariots as gold as royalty, sparkle and jewels shine like the sea. I step forward, wondering which one is mine.

Cinna stops me by grabbing my wrist gently and I turn, wondering what he wanted. He smiles.

"You think the man who created The Girl on Fire is going to put you in one of those dull things?" He asks I cock one perfectly plucked eyebrow and he grins and leads me to a door on the right side of the large room.

The familiar smell hits me first and when we walk in I spot the stalls. He was going to let me ride my own horse! I look at him in delight.

"Which one?" I ask in excitement.

"Stall 5," He says and I run to it.

And stop, dumbfounded.

"Rojo?" I whisper as my horse makes a sound of recognition. I turn to Cinna with tears filling my eyes again.

"You cry a lot," he chuckles and I wrap my arms around myself. "You can go in the stall if you want," he says.

I immediately lift the catch on the door and bound in with Rojo. I wrap my arms around him and he leans a small amount of his weight into me and I sob into his neck.

I'm not sure how long I stay like this. Rojo eventually sank to the ground with me and curled around me. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, warm arms are wrapping around me and I am being lifted.

I tiredly lift my heavy lids to see Cinna and he smiles. I lay my head on his shoulder and the last thing I think about is,

_How can someone that lives in this world, be so kind?_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The day arrives too quickly and when I open my eyes to the bright morning sun, I recall last night's events. Cinna had given me something to hold on to till I faced my death in a few weeks, something that meant home and something to love.

As if she knows when I am awake, Gemma immediately bursts in and rushes me in for hair and make up for the Tribute's Parade. I feel anxious; Cinna and I were going to come face to face for the first time since last night. How would I be able to thank him?

As soon as I enter the room, they pounce. I am put into the bathtub again, but this time it is filled with different oils. Oda immediately begins to wash my hair and Lafe is cutting at my fingernails. I wince as I peak over at Agatha and Ezra who are getting my make up setup.

When I am done in the tub, I am being wrapped in a huge robe and seated in a tall chair. They begin on my hair, brushing, heating, and pulling. My curls are soon smoothed out and I have a large wave of red falling smoothly of my eye and curling out. The rest of it is brushed in waves and pulled to the left side of the back of my neck and pinned.

After they finish with my make up, they leave me, telling me that Cinna will be a few minutes. I take this time to study my face and am left breathless.

My eyes are lined in a black smoke and a deep peach color radiates from my lids and my temples in curls. Off of that come thin lines of plum, curling and twisting into my hairline. My bangs are so low on the right side of my forehead that they almost cover my right eye completely. Tiny crystals are fitted into my lashes and rest on my cheekbones and the rest of my skin is milky white and smooth, no trace of a blemish or hair except for my finely plucked eyebrows.

I look…Beautiful.

The door creaks open and I turn from the mirror to face Cinna and his face goes from expressionless to astonished. He stands there, holding the door slightly ajar, unable to move for a long time. I blush deeply and tuck my chin in my neck and bite my painted lip.

I hear him shut the door and I begin my stuttering.

"I, uh- I wanted to-" When my hand comes absently to my hair, his hand is suddenly curling around my own, stopping its intention. I look up at him sharply for I didn't know he had moved from the door. His face is close to mine and I bite my lip again.

"Don't touch your hair, it's perfect," He says and I nod, relishing in the warmth of his touch.

I'm a tall girl, but I find myself looking up into his eyes, instead of looking straight into them like I do with everyone else. I swallow the lump that has settled itself in my throat and crack a nervous smile, stepping back.

"I wanted to apologize and thank you for last night," I say, putting my hands behind my back.

"At the same time?" He chuckles, showing his teeth.

I force a laugh before nodding and saying, "Sorry for crying and blubbering all over you, and thank you for giving me something to hold on to." He stares at me for a second before smiling softly and nodding.

"It was difficult getting him here unnoticed, but I knew it would be worth it, he is going make the outfit complete," He says, turning to the wardrobe. I cock an eyebrow. Outfit?

"Don't say it like that," I whisper, looking down and absently cross my arms over my stomach. Cinna slightly turns his head over his shoulder and looks as if he's about to say something then shuts it, turning back to the clothing.

"He is a prop, Zaida."

"Cinna-"

"Zaida," He snaps and turns to me and looks nervously down at the bracelet on his wrist.

Confused, I walk to him and take his arm to study the black band and find a red light blinking inside.

"What is-" I start to ask him about it but he shakes his head and puts a finger to his lips.

"Why are they doing that to you?" I ask so softly that he could only hear me with his ear to my lips. He looks down and sighs, leaning toward my ear to tell me when a loud knock comes from the door.

We jump apart so fast; I catch my foot on the rug and fall backwards. I close my eyes, waiting for the blow from hitting the ground but instead, a large hand grabs my elbow and jerks me forward and I am tumbling into Lodge's chest.

"Oof-" I cough and try to right myself.

"What the hell were you guys doing?" He asks, smiling. And I look over Cinna who is piling fabric in his arms from the wardrobe.

"When you knocked I, uh was startled and tripped," I explain quickly and Lodge shrugs.

"You better hurry and get dressed, they want you at the arena in 20, and it's about 10 minutes away," He raises his eyebrows in emphasis and I nod, taking the clothing that Cinna was now handing off to me.

When Lodge leaves, I begin spreading the fabric out and frown; _so many layers_. I decide not to comment or judge until it was on and I begin stripping from my robe, but stop to look at Cinna. He wasn't watching. His back was to me and he was messing with something in the wardrobe.

I quickly shuck off my robe and hold up the black leather corset. How the hell….?

"Here," Cinna said suddenly behind me, taking the corset from my grasp. I yelp a bit, holding my arm over myself. I was wearing under attire, but still. "Sorry," he says softly and unzips the front of the corset and holds it out to me. I slip my arms in and he zips it to the middle of my cleavage.

He then reaches behind me and plucks up the deep plum colored leggings. When I have them on, they reach to my waist. The next was layers upon layers of peach colored mesh, with one deep dark plum colored piece of silk lying on top of the others. He circles it around my waist and snaps the top at my belly button. The slit of the dress comes down between my legs.

Cinna is then handing me ridiculously tall, heeled boots.

"Uh…" I laughed a bit and he motioned for me to sit. While he was working the boots up my legs and zipping them, I take that time to study him. His face is hard, focusing…yet distracted. Once he finishes, the boots reach my upper thighs. I stand and he helps me right myself and I realize the heels aren't as tall as I had thought. I smile, able to walk and he begins to walk from me.

Frowning, I stalk after him as he retrieves something from the drawers and when he turns, we collide, and so do our lips.

I hold his face to mine, not having to reach far since I am fairly tall, and I kiss him slowly. He is rigid at first, with eyes open, I'm assuming, but after a few seconds, he relaxes and drops whatever is in his hands and his arms circle my waist, holding my body flush to his. Almost immediately after he gave in, we pull apart in unison.

As if it we never kissed, he bends to retrieve what looks like black silk gloves and hands them to me.

"So you created the girl on fire, who am I?" I ask, putting them on as we walk out.

"You'll be Panem's Warrior," he states and hands me off to an enthusiastic Gemma.

* * *

><p>Milo is dressed in a similar outfit to mine when I arrive at the parade. He is wearing a button up silk shirt, his shoulder and chest covered with the same designed leather as mine. He is wearing riding britches, a deep plum color and black riding boots that reach his knees. I find he is taller than I remember him being and he reaches the height of my chin.<p>

"You ready?" I ask softly, he looks at me boringly and nods. I'm about to ask what his problem is when Lodge walks up.

"Alright we gotta figure this out now, are you two on a team or what? We gotta figure out how you'll present yourselves," He states and looks at us expectantly.

"I'd rather not get to know each other too well," Milo states and I look at him like he has three heads. He looks almost guilty when he sees my expression. "Not that you're a bad person or anything," he says. "Look I'm young but I'm not stupid, we're gonna die."

"So you'll be the quiet, I don't care one this year?" Lodge asks and Milo shrugs. Lodge sighs and turns to me. "And you?"

"What do you think I should be?" I ask and he cocks an eyebrow. He thinks a moment before Cinna and the female designer walk up with our horses. They found Milo a stallion with the same coloring as Rojo.

"She'll need sponsors," Cinna says.

"No shit," Lodge rolls his eyes.

"People need to love her. Have her come off as shy, scared but brave," Cinna continues, helping me onto Rojo and laying my slitted skirt out over Rojo's back. I can't help but feel the other Tributes' eyes on me and Milo.

"How shale we do that?" Lodge crosses his big arms.

"Keep your posture straight and strong," he begins, softly placing his hands on my back to make sure I straighten my shoulders. "Find moments as you go to smile a little at, not completely grin, but a shy smile," he nods and I nod. Lodge huffs.

"Sure, what the hell? Go for it," he says and pulls my face down to his level more. "Just make sure you look pretty. And don't get scared."

"Why would I get scared?" I ask, curious and Cinna and he share a look. "What am I missing?" Cinna sighs and faces me, crooking his finger for me to lean towards him.

"We haven't gotten the horses approved," he whispers.

"What?" I almost yell, panic setting in. Would they kill me? The capital was so strict, if they didn't approve this, could I be in trouble?

Cinna grabs my neck and hauls me closer.

"Calm down, if anyone will get in trouble, it'll be me, now just look like you know what you're doing!" He says desperately. I sigh and nod, closing my eyes to build up my strength.

I hear the opening words for the parade and the doors open, letting District 1 enter, followed by 2 and so on. Cinna lets me go, straightens my back and nods, letting myself and Milo begin our march.

"Zaida! Milo!" He calls and we turn before we go outside. "Ride hard!" He smiles and I know he wants us to look invincible.

When the sun hits my face, I straighten and look at Milo. The other chariots are in full speed and I smile, nodding to the child beside me. Everyone in 10 knows how to ride. We break out in a full race and my skirt is flailing behind me. I can hear the cheers in the stands and I lean down, picking up more speed. Smiling softly at the crowds every so often and looking as modest as possible.

I am Panem's Warrior.


End file.
